Белая броня
by Lima Zulu
Summary: Шуточный рассказ о воине, оказавшемся не в своей шкуре.


Артиллерийский снаряд ударил в землю в десяти метрах от Ангуса, и взрывная волна отшвырнула адепта Слова Блейка на кучу бетонного крошева – все, что осталось от стены здания, где укрывалось его отделение. «Ахилл» защитил своего владельца от тяжелых травм, но удар все равно оглушил бронепехотинца. Сенсоры пошли вразнос, и Ангус едва узнал товарища, теребящего его за плечо. Искаженная перспектива превратила склонившийся над Ангусом «Ахилл» в гротескную пародию – плечи бугрились, словно рыцарские латы, а из-за двоящейся картинки визор бронекостюма пылал, словно два алых глаза.

Сквозь вязкую, словно вата, тишину, в самом сердце которой тлел тонкий, невероятно высокий писк, до Ангуса донеслись слова, звучащие будто через подушку:

- Брат Ангус, ты в порядке?

Не в силах разжать стиснутые до хруста зубы, Ангус поднял закованный в бронеперчатку кулак с поднятым большим пальцем, и обнаружил, что вместо установленного на предплечье лазера чернеет лишь закопченное пятно. Ободряюще хлопнув брата по броне, второй «Ахилл» исчез из поля зрения, а Ангус, все еще лежащий на груде щебня, зашарил по земле взглядом в поисках оружия. Лазера нигде не было, но рядом – достаточно лишь протянуть руку – лежал массивный пистолет-пулемет с угловатым кожухом.

Закованные в броню пальца легли на рифленую рукоять, и Ангус вознес хвалу Блейку за то, что его костюм позволял пользоваться любым огнестрельным оружием, ныряя за чудом уцелевший обломок стены. ИЛС не работал, и адепту пришлось высунуться из-за укрытия с оружием наизготовку, чтобы окинуть взглядом поле боя.

Его братья двигались короткими перебежками по полуразрушенному артиллерийским огнем бетонному лабиринту, кишащему повстанцами. Всего лишь пехота, но они лезли изо всех щелей, словно тараканы. Воины в белых бронекостюмах срезали их меткими выстрелами, но на месте каждого убитого тут же обнаруживались еще двое, прячущиеся за ближайшим углом.

«Где же мехи?» - тоскливо подумал Ангус, и, улучив момент, бросился догонять свое отделение, прижимаясь к осыпающимся стенам. Первого повстанца он убил почти автоматически, выстрелом от бедра – угловатый пистолет-пулемет изрыгнул впечатляющий язык пламени, и несчастного пехотинца отбросило в фонтане алых брызг словно ударом кувалды. «Впечатляющая штука» - присвистнул он внутри шлема: благодаря костюму Ангус почти не почувствовал отдачи.

Еще два пехотинца в грязно-бурых обносках присоединились к своему товарищу в очереди в ад, но адепт потерял из виду свое отделение. Наугад он бросился в наиболее вероятном, как ему думалось, направлении.

Дробное стаккато очереди выбило дыры в асфальте за спиной Ангуса, и тяжелый удар отбросил его бронекостюм ничком на землю. Инстинктивно адепт перевернулся на спину, выцеливая снайпера на крышах домов, но увидев опускающуюся на огненных струях темную фигуру, осознал свою ошибку. Бронепехотинец в тяжелой броне падал прямо на него. Время будто остановилось, а Ангус, против солнца глядящий на зависший над ним устрашающий силуэт, отрешенно отметил массивный ранец за его плечами. «Лонгин» что ли?» - не веря своим глазам, подумал он, и тут все снова пришло в движение.

«Ахилл» Ангуса, почти не стеснявший движений, позволил адепту быстро перекатиться, чудом избежав участи быть раздавленным обрушившимся с неба тысячекилограммовым воином. Ангус успел лишь подняться на одно колено, когда вражеский бронепехотинец с утробным ревом вынырнул из поднятого его приземлением облака бетонной пыли, оседавшей на черной с золотым броне. В левой руке он держал точно такой же как у Ангуса угловатый пистолет-пулемет, а в правой с воем рассекала воздух почти полутораметровая устрашающая бензопила. Венчавшие шлем антенны торчали, словно рога, а алые глаза-визоры светились каким-то поистине дьявольским огнем.

Ангус не успел испугаться, не успел вознести молитву Блейку, он лишь успел нажать на спуск и держал до тех пор, пока оружие продолжало выплевывать бутоны огня, расцветавшие на груди вражеского бронепехотинца алыми цветами. Очередь, опустошившая магазин, отбросила черно-золотой бронекостюм на стену здания, по которой он теперь сползал инертной окровавленной горой металла и плоти.

- Внимание, внимание! – надрывно кричал Ангус в интерком, - Обнаружены вражеские бронепехотинцы, предположительно тип «Лонгин»!

Он исступленно повторял сообщение в наполненный мертвой статикой эфир, а сам тем временем вырвал оружие своего противника из бронированной перчатки как раз в тот миг, как из-за угла показался чуть ли не взвод повстанцев. Палец вновь впился в спусковой крючок, но вместо огненного языка оружие породило лишь негромкий щелчок. Магазин врага тоже был пуст. Пехотинцы открыли огонь.

Лишенный оружия Ангус стремительно бросился в ближайший переулок, подхватив валявшуюся на земле бензопилу, снабженную, как оказалось, удобной сабельной рукоятью. «Что за больной разум мог породить такое?» - потрясенно думал он на бегу, мельком глянув на покрытые подсыхающей кровью страшные зубья.

Узкий переулок впереди оказался перегорожен ветхим деревянным забором, и адепт, понадеявшись на массу своего бронекостюма, обрушился на него плечом. Щепки полетели во все стороны, словно шрапнель, поражая расчет огневой точки, в самом центре которой Ангус и оказался. Полтора десятка повстанцев, обслуживающих три тяжелых пулемета на бруствере, ошарашено глядели на возвышающегося над ними бронепехотинца.

Указательный палец Ангуса непроизвольно дернулся, вдавив кнопку на рукояти, и чудовищная бензопила пробудилась, оглашая огневую точку первобытным ревом. Одним ударом, усиленным искусственными мышцами его брони, он рассек повстанца надвое, почти не ощутив сопротивления, словно резал масло горячим ножом. Он рубил и кромсал, ухватив почти невесомое оружие обеими руками. Смертельным вихрем он метался по крохотной площади огневой точки, кося врагов, словно колосья, пока убивать стало некого. Бронированная перчатка разжалась, и окровавленная пила упала на землю, её рев перешел в затихающее ворчание.

- Хорошая работа, брат! – услышал он голос из переулка. Один за одним, царапая бетон массивными наплечниками брони, к нему приближались бойцы Слова Блейка. Руки и ноги их белой брони были словно покрыты кровавыми подтеками, но приглядевшись, Ангус понял, что это лишь стилизованные языки пламени. Стащив с головы шлем, адепт уже открыл было рот, чтобы доложить, но слова застряли у него в горле. У каждого бронепехотинца, чьи костюмы теперь, без искажающих помех визора уже едва напоминали «Ахиллы», на боку висело такое чудовищное орудие резни, которым он сам только что перебил полтора десятка человек. В руках они держали все те же угловатые пистолеты-пулеметы.

Потрясенный, Ангус опустился на землю, привалившись спиной к забрызганному кровью брустверу.

- Что с тобой, брат? – спросил один из бронепехотинцев, чья броня помимо алых языков пламени, была украшена золотыми орлами не только на груди, как у остальных, но еще и на плече, и на ноге.

- Ч-что происходит? – заплетающимся языком спросил Ангус, глядя в светящиеся рубиновым светом «глаза» шлема, - Где наши мехи?

Вместо ответа воин указал массивным квадратным стволом куда-то вдоль улицы. Земля содрогнулась от прикосновения титанической ноги, превратившей в пыль целый квартал. Через невыносимо долгое мгновение второй удар сотряс улицу, и Ангус увидел нечто такое, что вырвало крик ужаса из его горла.

Покрытый холодным потом, он кричал, сидя на койке казармы среди смятых и перекрученных простыней в кольце потревоженных сослуживцев, выскочивших из постелей.

Увидев знакомые лица, собравшиеся вокруг, он вдруг понял, что это был лишь сон. Земля едва заметно подрагивала от тяжелой поступи движущегося за периметром базы меха, и Ангус выглянул в окно, надеясь окончательно развеять свой безумный кошмар.

Восходящее солнце отбросило тень на окна казармы, и Ангус отскочил от окна, едва не закричав снова, но уже через миг темный силуэт громадного «Королевского краба» отделился от черной тени стоящего вдалеке старинного собора, разрушая пугающий морок. На Терре все спокойно.


End file.
